


Biological Facts

by ATPredox



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Cophine Fluffathon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATPredox/pseuds/ATPredox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima is a scientist in love with her lab partner, Delphine. The big question is: are her feelings mutual? This's an one shot about Cophine, and also the first one I wrote. Sorry if my english isn't the best. Hope you like it.<br/>I do not own any of the characters or the places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biological Facts

Cosima is a scientist studying evolutionary development. She works at DYAD Institute in her own lab. Cosima has two work mates, Scott, a very nice guy and Delphine, a French women that has a PhD on Immunology.  
The days were passing, and Cosima loved working there. She has this huge crush on Delphine, since the day they met. When they met she got charmed by her french accent and she always thought how beautiful she was. Delphine was blonde and her eyes were between green and brown, and she had a beautiful smile. Cosima was quite different, she had dark brown dreadlocks and glasses, but her eyes were quite similar and her smile was beautiful as well.  
It was Monday morning, and Cosima was already late.  
''You're kinda of always late, aren't you?'' Delphine asked, giggling.  
''Yeah, sorry about that. And I'm kinda of always sorry too.'' Cosima answerd.  
''For me it's 'kinda of always fine', but you know you can't get use to it. Not everyone tolerates that.'' Delphine was getting nervous, she didn't want to be rude ''But don't be mad at me for telling you this. I'm just trying to warn you, slash (/), protecting you...''  
''No, no Delphine. I'm not mad at you. Actually, I'm glad you cared to warn me. Thanks.'' She smiled and stroked her arm. Both blushed with this conversation.  
For Cosima, being around Delphine was difficult sometimes. She had this feelings that made her be nervous most of the time, and she was always trying to not stutter around her, she could be a bit shy sometimes.  
''I have to go to a meeting now, see you later Cosima.'' She smiled living the lab.  
''Ciao Delphine''  
Cosima wanted to tell her how she feels, but she didn't know how, and she was worried that she might not accept her or something like that and she didn't want to lose the friendship they had. But now she had to focus on work, because there was a lot to be done. 

Cosima had finished her work for today, she just needed to give some paperwork to Delphine.  
She stept by her office and she saw Delphine sitten on her couch alone turnig her back to her. She looked so vulnerable and quiet. Cosima walked through the office, living the papers on her desk, to see what was going on. She saw Delphine was sad, so she sat next to her, and pulled an arm around her waist from behind, and held her close. Delphine shiverred a bit, she really liked being there, it felt very cozy.  
''What happened?'' Cosima asked, holding Delphine's hand and placing a kiss on her shoulder. She felt Delphine crying, when she held her hand back.  
''Why are you crying Delphine?'' Cosima asked softly ''Can I do anything?'' Delphine couldn't stop crying, and Cosima didn't knew how to help her.  
''Non. But thank you, Cosima.'' Delphine answerd.  
''Can I get you a glass of water or something?'' Cosima said, as she started moving to get up.  
Delphine held her hand, so she wouldn't leave ''Non, thank you. Just... Please stay here...''  
''Alright'' Cosima answerd, cuddling closer with her. She was happy for being there, holding her, but at the same time she was feeling sad for Delphine, and she didn't know what was going on.  
After a while, Delphine stoped crying ''Delphine''  
''Yes''  
''Do you remember that little bridge, next to that supermarket we use to go buy some ice creams to our breaks?''  
''Oui. The one we called 'Eskimo Pies's bridge'''  
''Yeah, exactly'' Cosima said ''Will you take a walk with me?'' Cosima asked playing with Delphine's fingers ''You know, to get some fresh air...''  
''Yes, of course''  
Cosima got up from the couch, and helped Delphine getting up.  
They got out of DYAD very quietly and they went to the bridge. It was basically no one in there, what made it looked even more romantic.  
''Thank you, for being so patient with me. You are really sweet Cosima''  
''You don't need to thank me. I care about you... A lot'' Cosima wasn't suppost to tell her this, she blushed and started looking to the floor. ''Can I hold your hand?'' Delphine laughed.  
''That's so funny. No one ever asked me that'' Delphine said.  
''It's just because, I've had this experience, that I'm with someone who is walking side to side with me, and there is always one of us, that just go too further and fast, and lives the other behing, and on those conditions we can't have a normal conversation. But if you don't want to, it's okay though...''  
''You are so funny Cosima, who thinks about that?'' Delphine said holding her hand and entrelacing their fingers. Cosima blushed again.  
''So... I guess you're feeling better'' She said smiling.  
''Definetly. Thanks to you and your funny being.'' She smiled too.  
''Do you want to talk about what happened?''  
They stoped walking and Delphine started looking to the stars ''Nealon and Rachel destroyed the samples we had from Kira. I can't help you getting better'' She started crying again ''And the fact that I can't help you getting better, it literally destroys me. I guess I'm desperate because I can't cure you'' Cosima never thought that she was crying because of her, because she cared about her.  
''Hey, it's not your fault. We will figure out something'' She cleaned Delphine's tears and pulled her for a hug, putting her arms aroud her neck. Delphine hugged her back, holding her waist, and pulling her close to her.  
''What if we won't? I don't wanna lose you'' Delphine said. Cosima broked the embrace and looked at her in the eyes ''Just don't like that. And I won't leave you... I'm here'' Cosima stroked her cheek, and felt her eyes staring at her lips. Cosima couldn't wait no more, she had to tell Delphine her feelings for her. Cosima grabbed Delphine's cheeks and leaned her lips against hers, kissing her. Delphine kissed her back and grabbed Cosima's waist closing the gap between them.  
The kiss didn't last more than five seconds. They broke the kiss, in need of some air and stared at each other.  
''I really like you Delphine'' She looked at her, not knowing how to answer.  
''Why didn't you tell me before?''  
''You know, that old story of losing the friendship...''  
''Yes.. I understand, that explains the holding hand thing'' they laugh  
''Yeah, I didn't have any better excuses. And in our society, we can't follow the biologic facts, because there's people and stereotypes and rules''  
''You are so caring Cosima, I loved your intention.'' She smiled  
''You did?''  
''I always loved being around you, I didn't know why I felt that, and now when you kissed me, it just made all clear''  
Surprisingly, Delphine grabbed Cosima's face and kissed her. This time it was longer and deeper than before. Cosima grabber her sides and held her tight.  
''I really like you too'' Delphine said and kissed her again.  
They walked, holding hands across the bridge.


End file.
